All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
Photosynthetic unicells comprise unicellular photosynthetic bacteria, unicellular members of the photosynthetic eukaryotes known as algae, and single cells derived from the green portions of plants. Unicells are single cells not physically attached to other cells. Unicells that are photosynthetic can produce complex and diverse organic compounds from carbon dioxide, inorganic salts, and water by means of photosynthesis.
Cell walls, also known as extracellular matrices, enclose nearly all naturally-occurring photosynthetic cells. They are chemically complex and their composition varies among different types of photosynthetic cells. In the case of multicellular photosynthetic organisms, chemical bonds between adjacent cell walls bind photosynthetic unicells together into multicellular photosynthetic organisms. Examples of cell walls include, but are not limited to, the peptidoglycan cell walls of cyanobacteria, the cellulosic cell walls of plants, heterokontophyte algae, and some green algae, the glycoprotein extracellular matrices of other green algae, the siliceous cell walls of diatoms, and the calcareous cell walls of coccolithophorids and coralline red algae.
All cell walls have a chemical composition that determines their physical properties. The chemical composition of cell walls is determined, in turn, by the specific organic and inorganic molecules secreted from the cells during biological development and by the order in which the various molecules are secreted. Cell wall molecules include but are not limited to polymers such as cellulose, glycoproteins such as collagen, and matrix materials such as pectins or alginic acid.
Many useful biological materials consist of, include, or are derived from the cell walls of photosynthetic organisms, including wood, paper, cotton, resins and glues, and cellophane. Similarly, useful biological materials are produced from the extracellular matrices of non-photosynthetic cells, including leather, catgut, sinew, horn, and medical collagen.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the inventions described herein. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.